Rory's Morning Kisses or Why Ethan Stayed Home Sick
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ethan wakes up as he does every day, with a vampire on his chest and soft lips against his own. Ethan/Rory


This is for a request by a reader. I hope you enjoy it. Please review afterwards.

* * *

Ethan opened his eyes, blinking at the blond hair that blocked his view. He could feel the weight of another person on top of him and smiled. He'd woken up like this every day for the past month and it always put him in a good mood.

"Morning Rory" Ethan chuckled. Rory yawned and rolled off the human's chest.

"Morning cutie" Rory replied, stretching his arms. Ethan chuckled. He'd given up reminding Rory he didn't actually sleep weeks ago. The vampire only shook his head and denied that he just wanted to lay with Ethan every night.

"We have to get up" Ethan reminded him, though the fingers that started playing with his hair were trying to convince him otherwise. "We really have to" Ethan mumbled, smiling groggily. This always made him so tired.

"But school is boring" Rory moaned softly in Ethan's ear. Ethan shivered slightly. "Can't we just lay here together, in your bed, under the covers?" Rory whispered. Ethan blushed.

"We have a test today." Ethan replied but didn't move out of the soft embrace.

"So what? You have A's. You can miss a test or two."

"But you're can't" Ethan said back. Rory ignored him choosing to lick the edge of Ethan's bottom lip instead. "Ro-ory" He stuttered as the tongue worked its way up to his top lip. "Th-the… huuu" he breathed. Rory smirked into Ethan's lips. A finger trained from Ethan short brown locks down to his ear. Ethan shuttered at the touch.

"Don't so that to my ear" Ethan gasped, barely finding the will to pull away from the fingers playing with his earlobe."

"But I thought you liked it" Rory said, pouting.

"I can't skip again. Benny will wonder why." Ethan gasped. He clamped his eyes and mouth shut, doing his best not to give into the soft vampire lips that were gently pressed against his, awaiting entrance.

"Please Ethan" Rory moaned into the other boy's lips. Ethan was glad his eyes were closed because He wouldn't be able to say no to the puppy dog eyes Rory was probably giving to him. It couldn't be natural how cute his puppy dog eyes could get. It had to be some kind of Vampire power. Rory hadn't been so adorable before becoming a vampire. Ethan had never seen him stick out his bottom lip looking terribly adorable with big green eyes. The whimper made things even worse.

Ethan knew he'd cave because he was hearing that same whimper right now against his lips. "No" Ethan tried but was held down by vampire strength.

"If you don't want to cuddle" Rory whispered. "We could do other things." His lips traveled from Ethan's mouth down his neck. The blankets were tossed off the bed.

"Rory!" Ethan complained. "C-come on. Stop that" Rory ran his human teeth down Ethan's chest, trailing down to his left nipple. "Don't you d-aaaa" Ethan gasped, eyes flying open. He breathed heavily as the vampire's tongue traveled back and forth over the soft pink nipple. He thrusted upward involuntarily. Rory chuckled happily. Ethan knew he had to get up but he also knew what would come next if he stayed. Rory would lose interest in his nipple and travel downward, nipping at his sensitive skin the entire way. Rory would say something about how annoying Ethan's short were before pulling them off and palming his crotch. Then the underwear would come off and Rory would be free to… "Rory stope" Ethan wined. "I can't!"

Rory kissed the nipple and crawled back onto his boyfriend's chest. "Promise you'll stay home?" Rory asked. Ethan bit his lips and looked guiltily at the door.

"Fine" he cursed. "So don't give me those eyes." Rory grinned a wide toothy grin, his fangs flashing in the morning sun.

"You know you don't look very sick" Rory smiled slyly. Your parents might not believe you." Ethan's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. "You probably need to look hotter, maybe a red face. And you should be breathing heavier.

"Rory" Ethan gasped.

"Heavy breathing and red face, I can help with that… If you want." He added

"God yes" Ethan moaned. "But mom will be up in like ten minutes.

"I'll make it quick" Rory grinned. He slammed their lips together while grabbing at the fabric covering Ethan's lower body. It was literally ripped off his body and flung away. Just as quickly Rory's pants came flying off, leaving them both naked.

"Oh god" Ethan moaned.

* * *

"You don't have a fever" Ethan's mother said looking the thermometer. Ethan was blushing, hiding his nudity with the blankets. "But you look hot" she said. "You're shaky too." She added. Ethan nodded. Rory's mouth had a tendency to do that to him. It was a totally tacky pun but Ethan had to say that blood wasn't the only thing that Rory was good at sucking. "Are you nauseous?"

"Just a little" Ethan said. He was a little nauseous. Who wouldn't be when you're vampire boyfriend was hiding under your bed naked while your mother sat on your bed checking your vitals.

"You can have today off but if you don't have a fever tomorrow you'll be going back to school." She said.

"I think I'll be fine by tomorrow. I can't miss the project I'm presenting." Ethan said. The mom grinned at the reminder of her son's good grades.

"Get some rest honey. You father and I will be back in a couple of hours. If you need anything in that time call us."

"Ok mom, bye" Ethan said. The minute the door closed a blond haired vampire was on top of him again.

* * *

And there's another Ethan/Rory. There's not enough of those on this cite. **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
